


For Posterity

by eclecticxdetour



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Present Tense, Sex Tapes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: Michael agrees to be filmed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe in the sense that Michael is not/was not married to Lindsay, nor is Gavin involved with Meg. I'm not here for infidelity.

**Title** : For Posterity  
**Pairing** : Gavin Free/Michael Jones  
**Word Count** : 2125  
**Rating** : 18+  
**Warnings** : established relationship, sex tapes, filming, voyeurism, masturbation, hand jobs, mentioned oral and anal sex, fluff and smut  
**Spoilers** : none  
**Disclaimer** : I don't know or own any of these people. This is a product of my imagination and I thought I would share.  
**Summary** : Michael agrees to being filmed. 

“This is so fucking stupid,” sighs Michael, fingers chilly as they skirt over his abdomen.

“It's _amazing_ , Michael,” whispers Gavin. He swallows hard and looks at Michael across their bedroom. “Go on, then.”

“How did you get me to _agree_ to this?” There _is_ a certain thrill to it. Everyone knows that Gavin's a watcher. Likes to instigate the chaos and then sit back and take no responsibility as everything unfolds. _Especially_ if he's safe behind a camera. It isn't any different here, at home. Gavin shielded by his phone, watching while _Michael_ takes the risk.

“It's not as if this only benefits _me_ ,” says Gavin, tongue flitting out over his bottom lip when Michael's thumb teases the edge of Michael's belly button. “Honestly, did you even think about telling me 'no'?”

“ _Nah_. Doesn't mean I don't still think this is _fucking stupid_.” Gavin's gaze drags down his body just as his hand does, Gavin focusing entirely on his cock when he wraps his fingers around it and strokes. He hisses, and Gavin sneaks closer, adjusting his iPhone to get the optimal framing. “Do I look _good_ at least?” asks Michael, glancing up at Gavin from his sprawl over their bed.

“I make _anyone_ look good,” answers Gavin, snickering when Michael glares. “You look _fantastic;_ this lighting really does your muscles favors, boi.”

Michael laughs, muffled. “Shut the hell up.” He folds his other arm behind his head and spreads his legs, Gavin's breathing hitching when he holds the base of his dick and fondles his balls.

“Bit boring, innit?” asks Gavin, looking away from the screen and at Michael over the edge of his mobile.

“Can't handle a bit of a tease, Gavvy?”

Gavin lifts an eyebrow and drops down onto the Lovesac, waiting.

“You want a video, don't you? I've gotta make it worthwhile,” says Michael, letting go of his dick completely and smirking at Gavin's huff. He drags his hand up from his groin to his chest and palms his pec, thumb teasing his pebbled nipple. Gavin's eyes narrow, and he's sure Gav's zoomed in on the action, on the tight twist of his thumb and forefinger around his nipple. He groans, belly dipping as he squeezes his pec. Readjusting, he stacks a couple pillows behind him, properly lounging, now, and freeing up both hands to tease.

“ _Mi_ chael _,_ ” whispers Gavin, dropping a hand between his legs and shifting his cock in his shorts. He barely spares his lap a glance before he's staring intently at his iPhone again. Yeah, Michael's _right there_ , but there's something bloody _chilling_ about watching Michael touch himself through the lens of a camera. As if Michael were inaccessible and this is the only way he could get close to Michael.

There's a distinct redness to Michael's neck and chest from the drag of his facial hair that reminds him that he _can_ touch, but Michael has agreed to this _for him_. He nibbles on his lower lip and then catches Michael's eye over the edge of his iPhone. “Feel good, Michael?” he asks, voice hardly above a whisper.

“ _Hell_ yeah,” answers Michael, tracing the slight dips of his abdomen with his fingertips. He massages his lower belly when he reaches it, Gavin silent across the room as he slowly edges his fingers down through his curls. Gavin nearly _squeaks_ , and he smirks, giving in and wrapping one hand around his dick, the other hand cupping his heavy balls. “Should I do it?” he asks, fist shifting millimeters up his length before sliding back down. Twice more before Gavin swears 'fucking touch yourself, you bell end.'

He laughs and drags his hand along his cock, grip loose but pleasant. Sweeping his thumb over the head, he spreads the precome that's beaded there along his dick with his next stroke. Tightens his grip as more wells up at the tip. “Fuck yes, that's it,” he moans, rolling his balls in his palm as he jerks his cock. “Feels so fucking good, Gavin...”

Gavin gasps at the mention of his name and zooms in on the pinch of Michael's lip between Michael's teeth. Pans down to the action between Michael's legs, Michael's cock thick and shiny in the tight curl of Michael's fingers.

“Would feel even better if it was your hand. Your mouth,” says Michael, looking directly at the lens, at _Gavin_ through the bright screen of Gavin's phone. “Your _body_ ,” he groans, head falling back against the pillows, hips bucking into his fist.

“ _Christ_ , Michael...” Gavin punches in on the arch of Michael's neck, the swallowing bob of Michael's Adam's apple. He folds one hand around his mobile and presses the other against his cock, rubbing it through his shorts, Michael's face smug as hell when he zooms back out. Michael changes his grip, left hand curled around his prick, right hand teasing his hard nipples, fingers still slick with preejaculate. “Just like that, Michael boi, _perfect_.”

“Yeah?” Michael keeps the same slow pace, focuses on the roll of his fingertips around his nipples, Gavin gnawing on his lower lip when he tugs on the left one. Stilling his fist, he rocks up into his hand. Absently bucks his hips and toys with his chest. Gavin hasn't stopped swiping his tongue over his mouth. Lips swollen from all the attention that Gavin couldn't pay to his pecs. “You like what you see, Gav?” he asks, gaze dropping to Gavin's hand on himself. “Do you like watchin' me jerk off? _Filming_ me so you can watch me do it all again later?”

Gavin's cock jerks beneath his palm. _He can watch Michael later_. The benefit of a recording, obviously, but he can experience this all over again. These exact moments, at his leisure. “ _Yes,”_ he practically croaks. Allows himself to tug his shorts down beneath his balls and wrap his fingers around his hard prick.

“You do, though, don't you? Like watching me do exactly what I want to myself. See how I jack off when you're not around.”

“You _don't_ ,” says Gavin, subconsciously matching the rock of Michael's hips. “Why bother with the tease...”

“Not always. Gotta build up to it sometimes, though, boi. Make myself _desperate_ for it.” His balls are tight already. Gavin's always attentive when they have sex, but this hyper-focus, the same consideration Gavin gives a slow-mo shoot, has his sac drawn taut, cock leaking in the circle of his fingers. His breathing's shaky, perspiration prickling the back of his neck and the curve of his spine. “Slow and purposeful so it's _that_ much better when I finally fucking _come_.”

“Fucking _hell_ , Michael...” Gavin groans and tightens his fingers around his cock, stroking in time with Michael's frenzied breaths. It's a miracle he hasn't dropped his phone yet, fingers sweaty and cramping, but Michael's still perfectly framed. Splayed out for him in 4k.

Michael drops his gaze from the lens to Gavin's hand, Gavin's foreskin easing Gavin's quickening strokes. “ _Jesus_ , boi.” He rubs his tongue against the inside of his cheek, and Gavin gasps his name. “Shit, Gav, fucking—get your ass over here,” he says, sitting up and impatiently gesturing Gavin closer when Gavin stares. Rolling his eyes, he scoots toward the edge of their bed and Gavin gets the picture. Sucks in a stuttered breath and kicks off his boxer-briefs, practically _leaping_ toward him to straddle his lap.

He swears and wraps his hand around their dicks, Gavin's phone smushed between them as he leans forward to catch Gavin's mouth. Gavin eagerly parts his lips, tongue sliding wet and messy against his own, facial hair rough against his chin and cheeks.

“ _Wait_ ,” gasps Gavin, leaning away and framing up their cocks between them. “I want to _see_ ,” he shifts more, Michael's other arm curling around his waist so he won't tip off of Michael's lap. “ _God_ ,” he groans, grinding against Michael's cock and into the slick heat of Michael's hand. Michael angles toward him again, and he tips his head, letting Michael get his mouth on his neck and shoulders without losing the framing he has. “Michael, your _hand_ , Michael,” he whispers, awed by how easily Michael grips them both. He's more than aware of how big Michael's hands are, but seeing them like this, so intimately through the camera, makes them seem so strange and _new_.

“So fucking wet, Gavin,” says Michael, fist stilling beneath their cockheads and rubbing them together. Gavin shudders on his lap, and he gently tugs Gavin's foreskin, hood slick with precome. “Jesus, Gav.” He resumes his strokes, jerking in a rhythm counter to Gavin's abortive thrusts. His hand slips along Gavin's spine and he hooks his arm under Gavin's ass.

“ _Mi_ chael,” groans Gavin, burying his face in the crook of Michael's neck. Can't care about the shadow that casts between them when Michael squeezes his ass.

“Gettin' close, boi. Gettin' real _fucking_ close. Look. _Look_ , Gavin.” Michael nudges the top of Gavin's head with his chin and Gavin looks. Squawks as he readjusts the camera, panning up Michael's fluttering abdomen to capture Michael's face: the furrow of Michael's brows, the darkness of Michael's pupils, the flush spread beneath Michael's freckles, the press of Michael's teeth into Michael's bottom lip.

“Christ, look at you.” Michael's face is hot under his hand, Michael nuzzling into his palm. He rubs his thumb along Michael's bottom lip and Michael pulls it into his mouth. His thumb is _obscene_ between the pout of Michael's lips. Mobile's resolution somehow even crisper than his own eyes perceive. Michael sucks, and he groans, head falling back between his shoulders. He lifts his head again when Michael's teeth scrape over his thumb, and he shivers. Frees his thumb and rubs the slick digit over Michael's cheekbone.

Michael's cock twitches against his own, and he leans back to look between them again. He grins at Michael and drops his hand down to cover Michael's, fingers interlocked as he makes Michael grip them tighter. He catches it all, mobile growing warm in his hand. “Come on, boi. Come on, Michael boi, that's it.”

“Gavin, _fuck_. Gav!” Michael groans, and Gavin wraps their hands solely around his cock, stroking him through his orgasm, ejaculate nearly beaming Gavin's iPhone.

“Like that, boi. _Excellent_ ,” says Gavin, slowing the movement of their hands until they're loosely curled around the base of Michael's softening cock. Michael pants hotly against his ear, and he teasingly drags his thumb along the underside of Michael's prick.

“ _Gavin_ ,” hisses Michael, guiding their hands to Gavin's cock. Gavin sighs, and he smirks, moving his arm from around Gavin's hips and snatching Gavin's phone.

“Michael _please_ ,” gasps Gavin, curling his arm around Michael's shoulders for balance. His eyes narrow when Michael turns the camera on him, hovering at his face before panning down his chest to their hands around his cock. Making Michael come always puts him on edge, that bubble of accomplishment hot and heavy in his gut. It won't take long for Michael to make him lose it.

“In front of the camera, now, boi,” teases Michael, angling the camera toward Gavin's face and then back down to Gavin's cock. It's awkward holding the phone and jerking Gavin at the same time, but he's determined to catch Gavin's orgasm. Gavin's grip relaxes and he shakes off Gavin's hand, free to stroke Gavin as tight and fast as Gavin can handle.

Gavin gasps and buries both hands in Michael's hair, watching the slide of Michael's fist along his cock. He lazily rocks his hips, fingertips massaging Michael's scalp as Michael draws him closer to that peak. That heat spreads fast and he pulls Michael close. Tongues Michael's mouth open and kisses him hard when he comes, stuttered breathing and quaking thighs.

“Hell of a way to end your video, Gavvy,” says Michael, pointing out Gavin's spunk on the lens after Gavin's caught his breath.

“Bloody _bastard_ ,” groans Gavin, reaching for his discarded underwear to wipe the back of his phone. He hastily checks the lens clarity and deems it clean enough before chucking his phone aside and then flattening Michael back against their bed.

Michael pinches Gavin's side and tips him over before pulling him close again. “Satisfied?”

“Yes, Michael. Be nice to have when I'm out of town. Thanks for that, boi.”

“Yeah, whatever,” answers Michael, something swelling in his chest at Gavin's sincerity. “Gotta have proof you landed me somehow, right?”

“As if anyone would lie about shagging _you_ , you pleb,” laughs Gavin, kissing Michael before Michael can retort. When Michael pulls back, he's grinning. “I suppose you're alright.”

“I _guess_ you're not so terrible, either.” Gavin flares his nostrils at him, and Michael rolls his eyes as he whacks his squawking boyfriend with a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com)!


End file.
